


Taking Things Slow

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Oral Sex, Weekend Getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Lydia and Stiles go away to the lake house to spend a nice quiet weekend together. But one thing leads to another and their romantic weekend away his no longer such a private affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Things Slow

Lydia stood in the kitchen of the lake house a small smile tugging at her lips at the sound of the television in the other room. It was late Saturday afternoon, her hair was piled onto her head in a messy bun, she wore a loose fitting white tank top and a pair of black shorts. A cool breeze blew across the back of her neck from the open window in the corner of the room and she let out a content sigh.

Everything about the weekend so far had held an air of frivolity and honestly with everything that had happened over the last few months it was something that was needed. They’d all been through so much and now things were finally starting to get better, especially with certain people. The sound of the microwave beeping pulled the strawberry blonde from her thoughts and she lifted herself up on her toes and reached for a bowl from the cabinet to put the popcorn in.

Stiles looked away from the television when he heard the beeping and not able to see Lydia from his spot on the couch, but knowing she was in there. “Need any help Lyds?” He called out before continuing to go through the list of movies to find a good one for them to order.

“I’ve got it,” She called back, “Soda or water?”

Stiles cocked his head to the side. “Soda, thanks.” He heard a soft ‘yup’ from the other room and he couldn’t stop the grin that pulled at his lips. He leaned back against the couch again, a pair of black sweats covering his legs and a lacrosse hoodie draped over his torso. When Lydia had first suggested going away to the lake house for the weekend he had to admit he was skeptical. With everything that had happened lately Scott and all of them really were adamantly worried about separating from each other. There was after all strength in numbers. But with Lydia learning to control her new abilities and him being well…him they’d decided to take the risk. And boy was it worth it.

He and Lydia had officially been together for just over a month, something that was still new to both of them. They were still working through the whole transition from friends to more than friends, but honestly it wasn’t that much of a change for them. The only difference now was the kissing. Stiles was _kissing_ Lydia. Not just a peck on the cheek or the lips either. They had spent several hours in one sitting just kissing each other, learning each other mouths, nipping at skin and lips.

It sounded silly but kissing Lydia wasn’t like kissing other people. Sure the few times he’d kissed girls over the years were great and then of course there was Malia. And kissing her had never been bad, but kissing Lydia…that was like coming home. It was just physical, though his body absolutely reacted to all the kissing. It was emotional. It was a connection, one that he was entirely glad they’d worked on rebuilding since everything that happened.

A nudge to his leg made Stiles’ body twitch and he blinked and glanced up spotting the woman of his thoughts standing before him, bowl of popcorn in one hand, two cans of soda in the other.

Lydia arched a brow, “What’s up with that stupid look on your face?” She asked as she stepped over his outstretched legs and sat beside him placing the bowl and soda’s on the coffee table in front of them.

Stiles shook his head and grinned, “First no look on this gorgeous mug,” he motioned to his face, “Is stupid. Second I was just thinking this was a pretty good idea.” He offered as he rested one arm over the back of the couch.

Lydia nodded and leaned back against the couch her body automatically leaning into his as she pulled her legs up on the couch. “Of course it was. It was my idea.” She replied with a smirk, “Plus this way we can _finally_ be alone.” She stated. Lydia loved the pack, honest she did. But ever since she and Stiles had gotten together Scott, poor, wonderful, enthusiastic Scott had been trying to do double date type things with them. And while Lydia didn’t mind that every once in a while she and Stiles were just starting out in their relationship and they needed time to spend together.

They had agreed to take things slow and so despite the amount of time they’d been together things hadn’t really progressed physically passed making-out and some heavy petting there, but she was okay with that. She was enjoying taking her time with Stiles. What they had was real and Lydia already felt like it was one of those things that would last so she didn’t feel the need to rush. The sound of Stiles’ laugh made her smile and she glanced over at him.

“Hey Scott means well. But it’s true. We haven’t gotten to spend much time just us lately. Between you helping out at the sheriff’s station, your training with Deaton and Derek and me helping Malia, Derek and Braeden search for her mom, which by the way I still think is a terrible idea, I feel like we barely see each other.” He offered meeting her gaze as he dropped his arm to her shoulder.

Lydia shifted closer to him and nodded as she rested a hand against his chest gripping the t-shirt gently. “I know which is precisely why this was so important. No pack, no phones, no interruptions. Just us.” She said with a grin as she met his gaze. “How’s that whole thing going?” She inquired head tilting to the side slightly.

Stiles glanced down at her and lifted a brow, “Looking for Malia’s mom?” When Lydia nodded and gave a halfhearted shrug. “Well, she refused to meet with me to discuss things unless it’s all four of us and anytime I talk she glares at me. It’s awkward,” he admitted as he lifted his free hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s still upset with me because of this,” he motioned between them, “And I get it. I know she’s still hurting and I’m trying to respect that, but just because I’m not with her it doesn’t mean I don’t care. I made her a promise and I want to keep it.” He told his girlfriend quietly.

Lydia flattened the palm on his chest rubbing it in soothing circles as she nodded. “I know you do.” She responded keeping her tone light. That was just the kind of person Stiles was. It was true she didn’t always love when Stiles spent time with Malia because she knew the other girl still had feelings for him, but she was doing her best to control that instant jealousy because she trusted Stiles and he’d chosen her.

“You guys will figure it out, you always do.” She told him as she turned her head and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder.

Stiles’ expression softened at his girlfriend’s words and actions. He dipped his head as she was leaning into him and pressed a soft kiss against her hair. “Thanks.” He murmured his voice low as he let his hand drop to the small of her back. He knew Lydia wasn’t crazy about the amount of time he spent helping Malia…hell their resident coyote wasn’t happy about it either. But it meant a lot to him that she not only trusted him, but understood why it was so important to him to keep his promises.

The feel of his hand rubbing gentle circles into the small of her back through the material of her shirt made heat flare inside of her. It wasn’t something knew. Lydia had noticed lately the more they touched each other, the more she wanted to touch him. In the past the strawberry blonde might have called Stiles an acquired taste, but she would have been wrong. He was like an addiction.

Lydia turned her head slightly letting her lips graze his jaw. She angled her body slightly before parting her lips and letting her teeth nip along his jaw line.

Stiles groaned softly his heart stuttering in his chest as he slid his hand up her back until he was cupping the back of her head as her lips moved across his jaw. He loved these moments, there was a time where he never thought they’d made it to this point, but god he was glad they had. “I thought we were going to watch a movie,” he teased gently as he reached for her with his free hand gripping her hip so he could tug her body onto his.

Lydia kept her hand pressed against his chest stopping him from lifting her onto his lap. “Movies are overrated,” she replied as the previews on the movie channel still playing softly behind them. She saw him send her a questioning look when she didn’t let him tug her forward. Lydia met his gaze and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, moving her lips to his ear. “I want to try something new tonight.” She whispered.

A shiver ran down Stiles’ spine when the warm breath from her mouth hit his ear and _Jesus_ his girlfriend was fucking hot even when she wasn’t trying. He nodded his head enthusiastically, “Yeah,” his voice came out strained and so he cleared it, “I mean yeah okay let’s try something new.” He moved his arm when he saw her shifting and dropped his hands to his sweats wiping his palms off on the material. His hands were clammy and if anyone bothered to look close enough it was possible they were shaking the slightest bit.

Lydia moved off of the couch and stood noticing the way Stiles watched her movements with his eyes. She stepped in front of him and bent down enough to rest her hands on his knees. She held his gaze as she pushed them apart enough for her to stand between them. The strawberry blonde smiled at her boyfriend before leaving over him and dropping a light kiss to his lips, which Stiles returned immediately, his hand moving up to cup her cheek as his mouth moved slowly over hers drawing out the kiss.

She broke the kiss all too soon though letting her mouth move down and brush against his jaw before pulling back.

Stiles’ eyes had darkened considerably, his heart racing in his chest as he watched her slowly drop down in between his legs. He swallowed heavily, adams apple bobbing in his throat as her small hands curled over his knees.

Lydia could see the desire in Stiles’ eyes and arousal sparked inside of her just knowing that he wanted her. Her pulse quickened and she tapped his knees with her fingers gently. “Can you lift up a bit? Help me get these down?” She asked.

Stiles stared at her for a solid minute not realizing how long it had actually been until he watched the strawberry blonde arch an eyebrow and say his name with a hint of hesitation in her voice. He leaned forward covering her hands with his clammy palm. “Lyds…You don’t have to—I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to—I,” but he wasn’t entirely sure how to finish that sentence.

Lydia’s brows drew together and she sat on her heels. “I-do you not want me to?” She asked pressing her lips together. Maybe she’d been wrong about moving things forward. Or maybe he just didn’t like it…though Lydia was pretty sure she’d never met a guy who didn’t.

Stiles saw the pensive look on Lydia’s face and he could kick himself for being such an idiot. He squeezed her hand gently to bring her attention back to him and when she looked up at him he spoke. “I want you, anyway everyway. I want us to do it all.” He told her honestly. “I guess I just want to make sure you aren’t just doing it because like…I don’t know. I’ve never—it’s just,” He never got a chance to finish his words though because Lydia started talking.

“Stiles,” a spark of interest filled her eyes as she pushed herself onto her knees, “Have you never had a blow job before?” She asked.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re looking way too gleeful about this Lydia.”

Lydia grinned at his use of her full name. “Do you know what this means?” She all but purred as she leaned into him. “I’m going to be the first.” She told him, “I get to go where no other girl has gone before.” She teased, but the happiness in her eyes was genuine.

Stiles’ lip quirked at the corner, “You’re terrible.” He reached out and brushed his thumb against her cheek. “I’m kind of a little disappointed that I don’t get to be your first with anything.” He admitted.

Lydia sent his amused look. “I haven’t done _everything_.” She stated, “I’m sure we’ll find something that’s a first for both of us, now stop ruining my fun and take off your pants Stilinski.”

Stiles chuckled and lifted his hips slightly allowing her to tug his sweats down. He swallowed heavily when the material dropped to his ankles and Lydia shifted forward her nails sliding gently up his thighs. His stomach clenched and he felt himself harden as her small hands fingered the material of his boxers.

Lydia’s tongue darted out of her mouth briefly, anticipation building inside of her. Knowing that she was going to be the first person to share this experience with him made it that much more intimate in her mind. And selfishly she was glad it wasn’t something he had shared with Malia. She shifted forward a bit pushing the bottom of his shirt up and then dipping her head down and brushing a kiss against the skin right above the waist band of his boxers.

Stiles sucked in a sharp break and he was convinced that all the blood currently flowing through his body went straight to his dick. How could it not? He glanced down at the pile of strawberry blonde hair on top of Lydia’s head, her warm breath skating against his skin, hands sliding beneath the material of his boxers and up his thighs. _Fuck_ she was hotter than a goddamned wet dream.

Lydia’s fingers retracted and slid up to the waistband of his boxers. She lifted her head and held his gaze as she tugged the material down, his hips once again lifting so she could get them down his body. Once his boxers were at his ankles with his sweats Lydia’s gaze dropped and a smirk lined her lips.

Stiles watched her, his body on high alert waiting to see what she’d do next. “What are you smirking about?” He asked softly, his voice rough with arousal.

“I turn you on.” She stated as she slid her hands back up his legs, one stopping at his thigh the other curling slowly around his erection.

Stiles snorted but the sound turned into a groan when her hands gripped his shaft. “Lydia you’ve been turning me on for years without even realizing it. What in the world would make you think you _don’t_ turn me on _now_?”

Lydia sent him a contemplative look. “Good point,” she said as she stroked him slowly, her gaze still on his face. “Will you tell me what you like?” She asked softly keeping her eyes on him as her hand continued moving in measured strokes his skin velvety and hard all at once under her touch.

Stiles’ eyelids dropped slightly as he nodded one hand gripping the cushion of the couch as he watched her. “A little harder,” he breathed, “and--” his words were brought to an abrupt halt when Lydia’s thumb moved over the head of his dick, spreading the pre-come there across the tip of him.

Lydia tightened her grip slightly and shifted forward, “Like that?” She asked her strokes becoming just a bit harder. When he made a strained noise and nodded her lip quirked at the corner. Her grip on his thigh tightened and she held his gaze for another moment before dipping her head down, darting her tongue out and twirling it around the tip of his cock. The sound that left Stiles’ mouth in that moment ignited a level of desire in Lydia that she’d honestly never felt before.

Stiles had to stop his hips from jerking up at the first touch of Lydia’s tongue. The sensation was different and god it was good. He couldn’t imagine much else, minus actual sex feeling that good. And he was proven wrong about thirty seconds later when Lydia’s took him in the warm cavern of her mouth.

Lydia went slowly at first taking her time to lower her mouth on him until she couldn’t fit anymore of him in her mouth, her free hand wrapping around the base of his cock, pumping him with shallow movements as she slid her mouth almost completely off of him before once again moving back down.

Stiles was breathing heavy at this point, he couldn’t help it. He fought the urge to close his eyes because Lydia was between his legs, strawberry blonde head bobbing up and down, hand moving and god this was like right out of one of his fantasies from sophomore year of high school and he didn’t want to miss a minute. He hesitated a minute before dropping his hand into the bun on her head, a moan falling from his lips as her tongue moved around his shaft as she continued to devour him. “Fuck Lyds,” he groaned not entirely able to stop his hips from moving this time.

Lydia smiled around him when he moaned, the sound making her stomach clench with arousal as she increased the speed of her movements , tightening her mouth around him and hollowing out her cheeks just slightly as she sucked hard, tongue still twirling around the sensitive skin of his cock. She unwrapped her hand from the base of his dick and slipped it down cupping his balls in her hand and massaging them.

The feel of his hand in her hair only egged her on making her work harder to get him off. She felt his hips starting to move and when Lydia shifted slightly and chanced a look at his face she could see he was straining not to jerk his hips upward into her mouth and she appreciate it. But she also didn’t want him to hold back with her. She gave his balls a gentle squeeze and the action made him thrust up making her pause.

“Fuck,” Stiles’ eyes shot open, “I’m so sorry Lyds,” he panted and when he caught her gaze he saw the hint of mischief in her eyes. It took him less than a minute to realize she’d done it on purpose and he studied her face for a second before rolling his hips up into her mouth carefully.

Lydia slid her mouth down again and she could feel Stiles’ thighs quiver slightly as she held onto him, the muscles beneath her palm twitching. He was close, it wasn’t like she’d never touched him before, she knew the signs. But nothing like this. She was still learning what he liked just like he was about her.

Stiles was doing his best to distract himself from the feel of Lydia’s warm mouth hovering down on him like a goddamned goddess, not wanting it to end so soon, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to last much longer. His hand was tight in her hair and his hips were rocking against her face, pleasure building inside of him as a tingling started in the base of his spine.

The teenagers were so wrapped up in each other, in the pleasure and emotions they were sharing that neither heard the sound of the front door of the lake house being opened. Natalie had gotten back from her teachers conference early and when she came home and didn’t see Lydia at the house she figured her daughter had gone to the lake house for the weekend. So, she decided to go shopping, grab some groceries and surprise her daughter.

Natalie pushed open the front door and stepped inside the house. When she glanced up the last thing she expected to see was her teenage daughter on her knees, doing things to Stiles Stilinski that Natalie never wanted to imagine her daughter doing. Not because she was naive and thought Lydia didn’t do them, but simply because she preferred not to think about her daughter in sexual situations. Her mouth dropped open and the carton of milk in her left hand slowly slipped from her fingers.

Stiles was right there he could feel himself cresting over the edge. Lydia’s name fell from his lips and the next time she squeezed his balls he came with a grunt as something loud exploded across the room. His eyes jerked open just in time to see the white liquid spilling across the wooden floor in the living room. Confusion crossed his face until he lifted his eyes from the floor and spotted Lydia’s mother.

Stiles’ face paled and Natalie Martin turned away from them so she was facing outside. “Lydia Marie Martin.”

The sharp sound of her name made her freeze. Lydia pulled her mouth slowly off of Stiles making sure to keep her mouth closed once she released him. The strawberry blonde met his gaze and swallowed making Stiles bite back a groan. She pushed herself up quickly as Stiles fumbling with his clothes pulling everything back into place.

Lydia brushed a hand over her reddened lips, heart beating heavily against her chest. “Mom,” her voice was hoarse, “What are you doing here?”

Natalie didn’t even bother looking at her daughter not wanting to turn around and see anything she shouldn’t. “Outside now.” She stated as she stepped onto the front porch.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder at Stiles, “It’s going to be fine.” She assured him.

Stiles snorted, “Yeah if fine means I’m _never_ going to be able to look your mother in the face again then yes, it will be fine.”

Lydia sighed, “Don’t be dramatic,” she said in a forceful whisper as she stepped around the spilled milk and moved out of the house closing the door behind her. She pressed her lips together, “Mom I can explain.”

Natalie turned around to face her daughter, eyebrow arched in a similar fashion. “You think I need further explanation to what I just saw?” She asked.

Lydia frowned. “I’m eighteen,” she told her matter-of-factly, “Stiles is my boyfriend. I know you don’t think I’ve spent the last 4 years of high school being a nun.”

Natalie frowned. “I’m aware of that Lydia but sneaking off with your new boyfriend…the two of you haven’t even been together long and—are you bring safe? There are all kinds of diseases today and I don’t--”

Lydia held up a hand. “Mom stop. Look you’ve never given me trouble about having boys at the house. And this is _Stiles_. It’s different.” She said her tone softening. “Mom…I love him.” She told the other woman quietly. “And yes when things get that far of course we’ll be safe. I always am. But…we’re taking it slow. One step at a time. We both know how new this is and how much we’d lose if anything went wrong. We aren’t just jumping into things.” She said while brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Surprise crossed Natalie’s face at her daughter’s words. But she didn’t interrupt as Lydia continued speaking.

“We only came out here because we’re both so busy and someone always wants something from us and we just wanted a weekend to hang out, watch movies and be together. I thought you were gone for the weekend or I would have told you.” Lydia didn’t have a reason to lie to her mom about anything other than the supernatural things that went bump in the night.

Natalie was silent for another minute before sighing softly. She wasn’t stupid. She’d seen the way Stiles looked at her daughter over the years. And how he’d waited for her to get to know him and how close they’d become before Allison’s death. And then the distance between them after was hard not to notice. A lot of things happened that she didn’t fully understand and for two people so young they’d somehow managed to find their way back to each other. And Natalie had to admit that was mildly impressive. She nodded, “Alright. I am going to go back home.” She stated before pointing at Lydia, “And you better make sure that entire house is spotless by the end of the weekend.”

Lydia grinned. “You got it…thanks mom.” She said softly. “And sorry…you know that you had to--”

Natalie held up a hand, “Let’s never talk about it again. _Ever_. I think it will be better for all of our sanity’s and my heart if we forget this ever happen.”

Lydia nodded. “Forgotten.” She said as she saw her mother shift the bags in her hand so she could reach for her car keys.

“Good, now I’m going to go. Enjoy the rest of your weekend…but not too much.” She warned.

Lydia grinned. “Don’t worry.” She knew her mom would anyway. She stayed on the porch and waved as her mom got in the car and drove off before letting out a breath and shaking her head. Unbelievable, of course this would happen to them. She let out a breath and pushed the door open moving back inside and closing it behind her only to see Stiles sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

Lydia’s expression softened. “Hey,” she said softly as she walked over to him and pushed the popcorn bowl aside before sitting on the table in front of him.

Stiles lifted his head from his hands and glanced at his girlfriend. His gaze darted to the closed door and then back to Lydia. “She went to go get a weapon didn’t she?” He asked bitterly.

Lydia chuckled. “No. She left.” She responded honestly.

Confusion crossed Stiles’ face. “She left? Just like that?” He asked.

Lydia nodded and reached out resting her hands over his. “I admit, most awkward situation ever and even though she seemed okay kind of I know I’m probably in line for a lecture when I get home after she’s had time to process things. But Stiles…you me, this isn’t just some distraction. I’m kind of hoping you’ll be around for a while.” She teased, but the hint of vulnerability in her eyes told Stiles she wasn’t kidding.

His body relaxed slightly and he squeezed her hand. “Lyds I’m gonna be here literally as long as I possibly can.” He reached out and cupped her cheek. “I’ve always known this was it. You’re never getting rid of me.” He teased.

Lydia melted into his touch. She turned her head and kissed his palm gently. “Good, because you’re never getting rid of me either just for the record.”

Stiles grinned, “Good.” He replied before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Lydia cupped his cheeks not letting him pull back just yet as she deepened the kiss. “So, tell me was it better than you’d though it would be?” She inquired with a smirk after breaking the kiss.

Stiles laughed, “That was better than anything I could have imagined.” He confirmed as he brushed a thumb against her cheek. “But you know what time it is now right?” He asked.

Lydia angled her head to the side, “Movie time?”

Stiles shook his head, “Not quite.” He reached forward snaking his arm around her waist and tugged her body towards his bringing her flush against him, making a soft noise fall from her mouth. He grinned and turned his head so his mouth brushed against her ear. “It’s my turn,” he whispered before turning their bodies and gently tossing her on the couch before shifting and hovering over her body.

Lydia’s heartbeat picked up speed as she held Stiles’ gaze. “But…I thought we were going to watch a movie.” She said anticipation coursing through her body.

Stiles caught the hint of desire that sparked in her eyes and he smirked. “Movies are overrated.” He replied dipping his head down and capturing her lips in a long drawn out kiss. Yeah this whole weekend away had definitely been Lydia’s best idea yet.


End file.
